In a wireless communication system, the coordinated multi-point transmission (CoMP, Coordinated Multi-Point transmission) technology is an important approach to improve the overall performance of the cell and the performance of the cell edge users.
The CoMP technology needs the support of multiple physical layer transmission technologies, such as the multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO, Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) technology adapted to the multi-cell joint transmission, the precoding technology, the network coding technology, the efficient channel estimation and joint detection technology. At the same time, the advanced and effective schemes of radio resource management is also important factors affecting the performance of the CoMP technology as well, for example, the distribution strategy of cell resource, the load balancing, the selection mechanism of the coordinated cells in the joint multi-point transmission, and effective handover strategy, and so on. The handover performance is a key index to appraise the performance of mobile communication system, and an effective handover strategy is the key to make a ubiquitous network for users.
In the current CoMP system, the user equipment (UE, User Equipment) obtains physical cell identities (PCI, physical cell identity) of neighbor cells by synchronizing the user equipment itself with the neighbor cells of the serving cell of the user equipment, then uses the obtained PCIs to measure the cell-specific reference signals (CRS, Cell-specific reference signals) of the cells corresponding to the PCIs, respectively, then reports the measurement result as a radio resource management (RRM, Radio Resource Management) measurement set to the base station communicating with the UE. The base station uses the RRM measurement set reported by the UE to evaluate the signal strength and signal quality of the signal received by the UE from each cell surrounding the UE, so as to decide the cell handover of this UE. In the above scheme, the base station distinguishes the different measurement results corresponding to different cells in the RRM measurement set via the PCIs. In the current CoMP system, when a cell sends resource position information of the CRS, other cells may use the time-frequency domain resources, which are occupied by this cell by sending the resource position information, to send resource information such as physical downlink control channel (PDCCH, Physical Downlink Control Channel) and physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH, Physical Downlink Shared Channel), therefore, this resource position information of the CRS is interfered and thus the measurement result of the CRS is inaccurate.